Many rechargeable batteries utilize an electrolyte material of some form to facilitate ion exchange between anode and cathode materials. The electrolyte may be in contact with some or all materials within the battery. Some electrolytic substances can be corrosive or reactive with different materials within the battery including the current collectors.
Thus, there is a need for improved battery and cell designs that reduce and mitigate electrolytic effects within a battery. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.